When Magic turns you
by umbreonblue
Summary: ...into a demi-human. Also, another story of an unlikely play date. *L'Arc x Naofumi*
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day…unless magic is involved.

It started suddenly. As soon as Naofumi woke up and looked himself in the mirror…he's shocked to see that he has black cat ears and a long bushy tail, just like a demi-human.

Sighing, he puts on his hood and stuffs his tail down his pants, hoping to conceal those particular features out of embarrassment.

When he went out for some alone time, he suddenly hears rustling from a bush. Alert, he prepares himself for an attack…only to see a familiar blade.

L'Arc comes out of the bushes…only, he has red wolf ears and a tail.

"Kiddo!" He smiles as soon as he sees Naofumi.

Naofumi sighs in relief, lowering his guard slightly before asking, "What happened to you?"

"Don't know… I woke up this morning like this," L'Arc shrugs.

"Why are you here then?"

"I smelled something nice, so I followed it," L'Arc explains before he sniffs the air, "Smells like the forest and spices…" Then, he approaches Naofumi, who takes several steps back.

After taking a whiff, L'Arc grins, "Huh…it's coming from you."

At that, Naofumi runs away, L'Arc chasing after him out of instinct.

* * *

Eventually, L'Arc corners Naofumi, pinning him against a tree, one hand gripping Naofumi's wrist. The leaves rustled and fell to the ground, Naofumi's hood having been pulled off his head, revealing his ears.

"You too?" L'Arc asks as he notes the cat ears, which twitched.

Growling lowly, Naofumi's ears flatten, tail puffing up, glaring threateningly at L'Arc.

Smirking, L'Arc's other hand reached around Naofumi's lower half, groping around until he found Naofumi's tail, pulling it out into the open.

Naofumi trembles as L'Arc stokes his tail.

"Nya!" Naofumi yelps before putting a hand over his mouth, blushing in embarrassment.

'Cute…' L'Arc smiles as he lets go of Naofumi's bushy tail, takes Naofumi's hand off of his mouth before he pressed his lips to Naofumi's, his eyes staring heatedly as Naofumi's eyes widened.

Parting their lips, L'Arc licks his lips, his gaze predatory as Naofumi looked away from him, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

His hand hovers over Naofumi's ears, which flick with his hand's proximity, but he does manage to pet them.

"Yoshi yoshi, you're doing good Kitty," L'Arc praises as he pets Naofumi's head, who starts purring, which startles them both, stopping their actions.

"Did you just purr?" L'Arc asks, his eyes shining in excitement as his tail wags.

Naofumi looks to the ground, blushing in embarrassment, hoping for the ground to swallow him up.

Smiling, L'Arc scratches under Naofumi's chin before pushing his head towards him, kissing him again. This time, Naofumi kisses back.

They made out for a while before laying down on the grass together.

Naofumi lazily scratches the back of L'Arc's ears.

"Oh…yeah~ that's the spot~…" L'Arc sighs in delight, leaning into Naofumi's hand.

Smiling, Naofumi rubs L'Arc's belly through his clothes before kissing his forehead, "Good Boy."

They spend the next few hours like that.

* * *

The next day…

L'Arc tracks Naofumi down, asking, "Can I be your mate?"

Naofumi blushes, turning away, very reluctant to say yes. "I…don't know. We could turn back to normal at any time, so…"

L'Arc hums, thinking about it for a second before saying, "Then, I'll just woo you."

Naofumi blinks, "Huh?"

From then on, for a few days, L'Arc attempts to woo Naofumi, bringing him flowers, items, etc.

* * *

One day…

L'Arc was just about to give Naofumi another gift…only to hear the sounds of battle. He goes to Naofumi's side, only to see Naofumi facing a monster. L'Arc attacked the beast, slashing it with his scythe…but the beast wasn't alone. It had company.

Naofumi activated Air Strike Shield, protecting L'Arc from the sneak attack.

Once the battle was over, L'Arc had a scratch on his cheek, his other wounds shallow. Naofumi frowns, a worried look on his face, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" L'Arc smiles, trying to assure him.

Naofumi licks the blood off his cheek before using Fast Heal on him, L'Arc slightly blushing.

"I guess…being your mate won't be so bad…" Naofumi turns away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

L'Arc's eyes widened, his tail wagging happily before pouncing on him.

Getting hugged by L'Arc, Naofumi sighs, smiling lazily as he pats L'Arc's head, "Calm down… we're only doing this on a trial run."

L'Arc smiles, holding him close, "That's fine… I'll be sure to convince you."

"You can try," Naofumi smirks.

Even after they turned back to normal one random day, they ended up together.

* * *

Omake:

L'Arc gave Naofumi catnip. Naofumi's reaction to it was…interesting.

He purred, rubbed against, and kissed L'Arc for a while. It was very pleasurable for the both of them…and they ended up having sex.

Unfortunately, Naofumi could only remember half of what happened during his catnip episode…but at least L'Arc remembers it all.

* * *

Omake 2:

On a full moon night, Naofumi and L'Arc turned into full beasts.

During this time, a black cat with green eyes could be seen with a red wolf. They play with each other, the cat even riding the wolf around, seeming to command it.

The morning after…

Naofumi and L'Arc were in bed, snuggling up to each other.

* * *

Omake 3:

"You're so vigilant… just like a cat," L'Arc comments.

"Who's a cat?!" Naofumi glares, taking it personally for some reason.

"It's OK. Calm down, Kitty…" L'Arc smiles as he pets Naofumi's head again.

Naofumi pouts, but eventually starts purring.

"Good Kitty."

Naofumi purrs louder, leaning into L'Arc's touch, happy at being praised.

He ends up falling asleep just like that with L'Arc cuddling him.


	2. Shikigami Play Date

The day a cat with green eyes meets a red wolf was a very auspicious day indeed.

The moment they met, they started at each other for a minute before sniffing each other. Then, the cat meows, greeting the wolf, who nuzzles the cat.

They play together for a while until…

"Oi!"

L'Arc finds them, "So this is where you were…"

Then, Naofumi finds them too, sighing, "There you are…don't wander off like that."

Naofumi and L'Arc looked at each other, surprised to see the other here. Then, they look to the wolf and cat, who were practically their kids, but also their Shikigami since they look exactly like their owners.

At this time, the cat was riding on top of the wolf, seeming to command it, "Meow!" The wolf walks around in circles, the cat not being thrown off at all.

"Pffttt…. hahaha!" Naofumi and L'Arc laugh, "What the heck?!"

After a while of laughing their asses off, Naofumi calls, "Nao! C'mon! It's lunchtime!"

"Akatsuki! Let's go!" L'Arc also calls.

The cat jumps off the wolf, and right into Naofumi's arms, "Nya!" as its eyes sparkle at the thought of food.

The wolf sits in front of L'Arc before barking, "Ruff!"

Naofumi carries Nao, asking, "Want to join us for lunch?"

L'Arc smiles, "Sure."

* * *

When L'Arc and Akatsuki try Naofumi's cooking, their eyes sparkle, "Delicious/Ruff!"

Naofumi smiles proudly as Nao ate as vigorously as those two.

After that, L'Arc does the dishes in exchange for the meal.

Saying their goodbyes, Nao gently head butts Akatsuki, who nuzzles Nao back.

Seeing this, Naofumi nervously asks, "Do you…want to meet up tomorrow? Nao seems to like Akatsuki so…"

"That's a great idea! It could be a Shikigami play date!" L'Arc agrees with a smile. Then, he grabs Naofumi's hand, "And while they're playing…do you want to…"

"I'd love to," Naofumi smiles as he slightly blushes, knowing what L'Arc meant.

L'Arc smiles before kissing the back of Naofumi's hand, "See you two tomorrow then?"

"Yeah…see you two tomorrow," Naofumi nods shyly, not used to this kind of affection…but hopes L'Arc will fix that.


End file.
